Nelson Muntz Misbehaves at Burger King (Sarah West's Version)
''Nelson Muntz Misbehaves at Burger King ''is Sarah West's first episode of the Nelson gets grounded series. Plot Nelson wants Antoine to take him to Burger King, but Antoine said that they're going to watch The Fox and The Hound (1981) on VHS from 1994 at home. However, Sally said that the tape is broken. When they got to Burger King. Nelson causes trouble at Burger King by yelling at the clerk and telling Antoine to drink prune juice when they're out of vanilla milkshakes. Antoine takes Nelson home, Marge and Homer punishes Nelson for what he did at Burger King. Transcript Nelson: Hey Antoine. Antoine: What is it Nelson? Nelson: Can we please go to Burger King? It's my favorite burger place in real life. Antoine: No. Nelson: But Antoine, i'm really in a mood for Burger King. Let's go to Burger King. Antoine: Nelson, i said no. We're watching The Fox and The Hound (1981) on VHS from 1994 at home. Nelson: But Antoine, i hate The Fox and The Hound (1981), that movie is for kids who were born the same year when The Los Angeles Dodgers beated The New York Yankees in the 1981 World Series. I want Burger King and that's final! Antoine: Nelson, how many times do i have to tell you? We're not going to Burger King today and that's final. Sally: Antoine, we have a problem. The 1994 VHS of The Fox and The Hound (1981) is broken, so movie night is cancelled. Antoine: Did you hear that Nelson? We can go to Burger King after all. So let's go to my car. (When Antoine and Nelson got to Burger King about half an hour later) Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King, how can we help you? Sonic: I would like a sourdough chicken sandwich with french fries, a Dr. Pepper, and a Hershey's Sundae Pie. Burger King Clerk: Ok Sonic, that will be about $10. Thanks for choosing Burger King. Sonic: Thank you! (Sonic walks with his food order to the table, Antoine and Nelson got to Burger King) Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King, how can we help you? Antoine: I would like zee $6 King Box Chicken Tenders, French Fries, a Diet Barq's Root Beer beverage, and a chocolate OREO milkshake. Nelson: And i would like a double cheeseburger, french fries, a bottled water, an Itchy and Scratchy toy, and a vanilla milkshake. Burger King Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of vanilla milkshakes. Nelson: What? Please tell me you're joking! Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad little boy, why not get a strawberry milkshake instead? Nelson: Why? Antoine: Because Nelson, Burger King is out of vanilla milkshakes. Why not get the strawberry milkshake instead? Nelson: No. I don't want a strawberry milkshake. Besides, that milkshake should only be for girls because pink is their favorite color. I wanted a vanilla milkshake. Get me that vanilla milkshake right now! Burger King Clerk: Oh no! Antoine: Nelson, stop acting like a spoiled brat, You can either get a strawberry milkshake, or you can have nothing at all. (Cream and Charmy walks to Burger King) Nelson: Oh! I have a better idea, how about i will go to the store and steal some prune juice, so at least we will be safe if you want to drink it Antoine. Antoine: Nelson! This is the worst thing you've ever said to me, that's it. We're leaving right now! Cream: Charmy, i think now is the best time to get out of Burger King. Let's go to A&W instead. Charmy: Yes, let's go to A&W instead. Antoine: Nelson, you've scared Cream and Charmy. How dare you? Nelson: Drink prune juice! Drink prune juice! Drink prune juice! Drink prune juice! Drink prune juice at Burger King, RIGHT NOW! Antoine: Nelson, i have had it with your bad behavior. We're leaving Burger King right now! (Antoine drags Nelson to Antoine's car) Nelson: I'm sorry Antoine! Antoine: No. You're not sorry, because you've forced me to steal a prune juice to drink it all the way down. I should've not taken you to Burger King today. By the way, Homer and Marge are going to be disappointed in you. (When they got home) Homer: We're back from Lisa's birthday party at the movies and watched The Great Mouse Detective (1986), but please don't tell us that Nelson caused mischief at Burger King? Antoine: Yes, he did. Nelson went out of control when he wanted a vanilla milkshake when they're out of vanilla milkshakes. And he forced me to drink prune juice. You should punish him right away. Marge: Antoine, thanks for telling us the truth. We'll deal with Nelson right now! Lisa: Nelson, your behavior at Burger King with Antoine was unacceptable. You know better than to yell at anyone and force them to drink prune juice at Burger King. Homer: Lisa's right young man, and this means No more Burger King, No more Krusty Burger, No more TV, No more Video Games, No more Fun stuff of any kind, and you will not participate at any movie theaters to see any new movies when they come out in theaters this April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, or December. Because you're grounded until Christmas Day. Go to Bart's room, go to sleep, and don't come out until it's time for breakfast. Nelson: Whatever you say, Lisa, Homer, and Marge. I'm heading off to Bart's room to think about what i did. Category:Nelson's grounded days Category:Nelson gets grounded series Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West